Team LAVR
by NeoTorchwick
Summary: Lavern Lake a girl who watched her village killed before her eye's joins beacon to become a huntress, she wants revenge among the grim; her team however has joined to change their lifes, which may be troubling with Lavern Leading. (Reviews are always welcome)
1. Prelude

_Lavern Lake the team leader of LAVR (Lavern) was picking out a mission and with her the other members of Team LAVR; they were second years so they were looking to find a mission when Lavern spotted the mission being taken by Team RWBY. Lavern knew exactly what she had to do with her team, exterminate forest grim near those freshman, her team always knew that Team RWBY led to danger, thrills, and grim! Lavern walked over and took the mission without her teams consent, this wasn't the first time she did this and it wasn't the last, she knew two of her team would disagree, especially with their white fang past, but she didn't care, she wanted to kill the grim near her home, the home she had to leave because the construction of the now destroyed city drew them out, the city that caused grim to kill her parents in front of her._

 _*120 hours later*_

 _A boy who appeared to be a Tiger Faunus walked in to visit Lavern in the hospital, during the mission Lavern was knocked out of a tree, grabbed by a grim, and finally her arm was bitten off. Following him was a Rabbit Faunus and finally a young man she knew but couldn't remember. They all sat down near Lavern as the loud beeping of the heart monitor filled the quiet room. "Lavern, can you hear us?" The rabbit faunus asked in her quiet sincere way as the heart monitor slowed down to a peaceful hum showing that Lavern was at calm. "We know it has been two days since our last visit, it's just been that, Ozpin's son, our home room teacher and advisor has been asking how we got on a mission for graduating huntsmen and huntresses." The one she remembered explained as Lavern's heart monitor slowly rose again to a loud beep. "Lavern, I know you think missions we are uncomfortable with will challenge us as a team, but I am your teammate, we all are, yet you trust some of us sometimes no more than you would trust a grim." The tiger faunus screamed as his eye's changed red and his tiger features showed more while Lavern's heartbeat monitor started to beep as her teammates were dragged from the room leaving Lavern alone in the care of her nurses, and leaving her to the peace of her mind and the memories that were slowly being remembered._


	2. Chapter 1 (Updated)

Chapter 1: Arrival at Beacon

Lavern Lake had finally arrived at Beacon, she had wanted to be a huntress since the day her village was, was attacked. Lavern shook her head trying not to think back to that moment, she had more important things to do, like find the library and hack into it for an admin account.

"Hey good looking, I would love to see if you have blue hair down there." Lavern turned around to see a man about her age and height with Gray hair.

She just smiled before pulling out her weapons, two curved swords that could connect. "So, first person I meet has to be a pervert."

The boy smiled as he pulled out his weapon, a knight's sword that he quickly turned into a light machine gun. "No my dear Lavern, but I was told by some relatives to keep you from the library." Lavern groaned as she looked to see her grandfather, a third year teacher at beacon. "Technically I wasn't supposed to be a perv, I was just told to stop you anyways possible." The boy removed a mask that covered his mouth and black sunglasses revealing a scar that started at the top of his head and ended at the bottom. "The name is Alvaro, Alvaro August to be exact; I have been training under your grandfather since I was 14."

Lavern smiled before putting her weapons away. "I know who you are, we kissed under a tree when we were 15, remember."

Alvaro blushed before groaning a little. "Oh right we kissed, well no need to worry about doing that again, or me being perverted much more, I don't really like, well, I more prefer..."

Lavern laughed, smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder. "No need to worry, I understand what you are saying."

Lavern and Alvaro continued to walk and talk until they happened to wander upon a group of two who had been recently arguing.

"I thought I told you that I would be fine!' The female with rabbit ears yelled as the boy who seemed to have tiger like features groaned.

"Oh sorry, was I not supposed to watch over my girlfriend?" The boy screamed back as the girl slapped him.

"We are no longer in the village! You can stop acting like we need to date so our people will be at peace!" The girl walked away as the boy reached for her but missed.

"Rosalva, I'm sorry."

Rosalva flipped around and pulled out her weapon which was a war hammer that was taller than her. "Vince, unless you want to become a star in the sky, I suggest you leave!" Rosalva stormed past Lavern and Alvaro as they looked to see Vince gone to.

"Well, uh, that just happened…" Alvaro said with a laugh.

"So on a scale of 1-10 what would you rate that Vince guy?" Lavern asked jokingly to which Alvaro with a quick smirk replied.

"I would give him an 8.5"

*1 hour later*

"Welcome to this year's new recruits celebration, here at Beacon academy. Sadly unlike most years where we would have you sleep in the gym for the first night, and I would finally get to launch you like planned into a forest, my son has come up with a better plan, so hopefully you all signed the papers that came extra in the mail, because we would like you all to catch some sleep, for when you awake a journey back waits." Lavern looked at Alvaro confused as the man with white hair stepped out and the room filled with a gas that made all of them collapse into a deep sleep.

When Lavern had awoken to what seemed hours later, she found herself in a dark cave with a piece of wood, some lighter fluid, a match, and finally a message on a piece of tech that read. "The first person you meet shall be your teammate, in this cave there is a special gem called Grimite, you and your teammate must find one of these gems to return to us at Beacon. We were nice enough to give you a torch, so don't disappoint us. –Glynda Goodwitch"

Lavern looked around and heard a low hissing noise and saw eight red eyes. "What the hell did I sign up for?" Lavern groaned as she drew her weapons.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Into the cave

Lavern drew her weapons right as the dream strider, a spider grim leaped at her, she swung at its stomach avoiding its blood for it is a minor toxic to revealed skin. She cut the dream striders stomach open just enough to cause it to crawl away letting her put on the gloves she always had prepared for situations like this. She remembered learning about how once a dream strider was hurt it would close more of its eyes giving more strength to its attack, the more eyes closed the deadlier the attack.

Lavern saw the creators red eye's, only 2 not 8 this time she knew this meant it was going to kill, she prepared to strike but just noticed that the red eyes circled her more and more before going for her back, to which she swung her weapons that were immediately stopped. "I'm not a creature of grim." Lavern looked at her torch and dived for it lighting it quickly only to see the tiger faunus from back at the school. "The name is Vince Valentine, sorry if I scared you, I sensed you in the distance and noticed that a dream strider was after you" Lavern looked worried. "Did you kill it?" Vince threw the dream strider's metallic heart towards her. "From what I can tell, it's dead."

Lavern and Vince walked on, Vince without a torch for he was able to see and sense things very well. "So tell me, where do you think this grimite stuff will be?" Lavern asked as Vince looked around at the cave walls. "From what I learned, grimite is usually found in the nests of the dream strider's queen, the Deathwidow." Lavern looked at Vince slightly confused; she had always heard that deathwidow's were extinct; she heard that a young huntress had sacrificed herself to kill the last of them years before.

Lavern and Vince had continued deeper into the cave when she heard what she thought was Alvaro in the distance. "Alvaro is that you?" Lavern screamed before having her mouth covered by Vince. "I heard the voice to, but I heard a different person." Vince removed his hand and reached for his weapon which was a large machete. "We are nearing the Deathwidow, they mimic people's voices which means…." Vince took off sprinting as Lavern realized what he meant.

*before*

Alvaro woke up in a dimly lit room, he could tell it was night for only the shattered moon gave light, Alvaro started to rise as his leg was grabbed and he was pulled away before a dream strider came crashing down with two of its sharp legs where Alvaro use to be resting. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Alvaro looked up to see a small rabbit faunus with pink hair. "This cave is infested with dream striders and you just lay there?" Alvaro looked confused, why had he been thrown in a cave and why was it infested with a deadly kind of grim? Before he could get these answered the rabbit faunus took off with him on her back. "The name is Rosalva Raye by the way, and don't worry about giving me your name Alvaro, I snooped around your stuff while you slept." Rosalva jumped over a small ledge landing safely below before putting Alvaro down, leaving Alvaro with more questions. "Hold up, you snooped through my stuff while I was knocked out in a cave?" Rosalva laughed as she heard a dream strider behind them and brought her war hammer down upon it with a loud crash and the sound of a crunch from the spider grim. "You were asleep and I kind of, well, left what we were supposed to do back where I was dropped off and couldn't find it again…" Rosalva gave an awkward laugh as she put the war hammer on her back showing that it was almost twice the size of her. "But other than that, we now have two torch…" Rosalva realized she forgot the torches. "Okay, never mind, seems were blind for now." Alvaro sighed as he saw 4 pairs of eight eyes in the distance. "Things are getting worse before they get better!" Alvaro screamed as he pulled his weapons out, a pair of combat knives that he quickly turned into duel pistols and shot at the eye's, while he did this Rosalva was concentrating on them while holding her hammer in one hand.

Alvaro started to fire at the eyes for he did not know the attack ways of dream strider's, Rosalva sat there and waited as he shot there eye's before the room became dark again. "What the hell are you doing Rosalva?" Alvaro screamed as four of the dream striders jumped to attack, Rosalva started to glow and brought her hammer down in a single swing hitting all 4 of them and turning them to ash, Rosalva's skin and hammer glowed red and emitted both light and heat. "My semblance was charging." Rosalva said as her skin and hammer became normal again. "My semblance is the power to create magma within myself and my weapon." Alvaro stood in shock as he looked upon her before he was stabbed in the leg by what they presumed was a remaining dream strider. Alvaro turned one of his weapons back to normal and stabbed the claw hearing a loud snap releasing tiny dream striders. "Uh, Alvaro, you have found the grimite." There in front of them stood the Deathwidow.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Deathwidow

Lavern and Vince had arrived to where the noise had come from earlier, in front of them stood a Deathwidow, a spider like grim that instead of eight legs and eight eyes had sixteen legs and sixteen eyes, it would also be where most Grimite would find the easiest place to grow, for of coarse the dens of most grim would be dirty and disgusting places, while the caves they were different, they would be cleaned of all gore or even dust by the spider grim inside them, this would finally lead to the hatching site of most dream striders, this place would be covered in disgusting format for the area was the safest the grim had found to hatch. Grimite would need a place of disgusting nature to grow, for the dust, bones, and even other rocks would all be absorbed into the ground to form the Grimite.

Lavern and Vince had grabbed their weapons when they saw the shadows of two reach for them from the shadow's, they both lunged forward with the business end of their weapons before having them grabbed and tossed to the floor by none other than Alvaro and Rosalva. "Are you trying to kill us?" Rosalva looked at Vince in disgust as he picked up his weapon. "For a matter of fact, I was acting on instinct." Vince calmly replied. "Well your instinct could have stabbed one of us! And one of us is already stabbed!" Rosalva glared at Alvaro who just tied the cloth around his leg tighter. "You really think I would have noticed a grim that is said to be extinct behind me?" Alvaro yelled as Lavern focused more on the Deathwidow. "You guys having a good fight?" Lavern said sarcastically. "Having a nice conversation of nothing useful?" Lavern said without missing a beat, her voice showed she was clearly annoyed and angry. "If you all could be nice enough to shut up for a few minutes while we kill this thing that would be nice." Lavern picked up her swords and went to dive at the Deathwidow before being pushed back by a sound wave that sounded like a guitar. "God damn that sound!" They covered their ears as they saw a man dressed in blood red walk out.

"Oh is this where the schools send their students now a days?" The guy laughed as he played his guitar causing it to shoot out bullets of ice and fire hitting the Deathwidow. "You know, these caves are pretty dangerous." The man smacked the Deathwidow with his guitar and laughed as it sliced his leg causing Alvaro to question him. "Why didn't you use your aura?" The man smiled as his blood hardened into dust and he stabbed it into the Deathwidow's body causing it to ignite into flames. "Because I was using my semblance kid." He walked over to them and light a cigarette. "So tell me you four, what you doing in these caves, don't you know it's not a good preschool play area." They glared at the man before Lavern spoke up. "We are students of Beacon academy, we are here to get Grimite." The man smiled and pulled some out a bag. "This stuff? Here take these, don't need the cash, I would much rather help the outcast students gain money." The man smiled as smoke came from between his teeth while they looked offended at his comment. "You know if you were really smart, you would just get a job, not join a blind leader like Ozpin!" The man laughed as Alvaro held his weapon tightly. "What do you have against Beacon and Ozpin?" He asked angrily before the man took up some more of his blood forming more dust and laughed as he threw it to the ground forming a cloud of dust. "You will find out sooner or later, you should just trust me." When the dust cleared the man was gone and so was the bag of Grimite except a single piece of it.

Lavern, Alvaro, Vince, and Rosalva stood on a stage as Ozpin walked out and looked at them. "You are one of 5 teams that successfully returned with their pieces. This makes you the fifth new addition to this school, Welcome, Team LAVENDER (LAVR)" Lavern smiled at Alvaro as Vince and Rosalva just glared at each other. "Please go to room 34B." Glynda said as she gave Team LAVR schedules. "Classes begin in less than 24 hours." Glynda smiled as she also gave the new team their uniforms. "Uniforms are to be worn and unedited for all classes." Team LAVR took both as they walked off stage and looked for their dorm room as behind them followed a tall man with grayish blonde hair, greenish purple clothes, and a cane sword. "You are heading the wrong way, rooms D-F are this way, Rooms A-C are on the next floor he pointed out as Lavern turned to face him. "You look oddly, familiar." She pointed out as Alvaro spoke up. "That would be Ozpin's son, He watches over the students when Ozpin or Glynda can't." Rosalva and Vince looked at him. "Is he also allowed to read our files?" Ozpin's son laughed. "I read much more than your files, while my Father may trust everyone for a 2nd chance, I do believe in knowing about what students are allowed in." All looked at him with fear. "So you know…" He laughed. "I know that Lavern is a freelancer who finally joined us after her grandfather suggested that she stop being a worthless crook, Alvaro is a Student under Lavern's grandfather, He joined him after he was found at the age of 5 abandoned by unknown parents in the forest of grimm." Ozpin's son took a breath before moving on to Rosalva and Vince. "And you two, we have no files on besides one, one arrest at a peaceful faunus moment that turned extremely violent causing 4 human deaths and 10 faunus deaths, 3 of which were a combo of your parents. Seems Vince is the only one with a father, who is now on a top 10 list of wanted White Fang." Team LAVR glared at him. "And you know all of this, yet let us stay?" Vince asked as Ozpin's son turned around to leave. "Only my mother and I know of this, Ozpin has no interest in it, I would just cause no trouble and we will have no problems." Team LAVR watched him walk away as they went to where he suggested to find their rooms.

Ozpin had finished building and naming all the teams as Glynda entered his office. "Are we sure it was correct to send pairs of 4 too many different places, all with different objectives? Weren't we supposed to let the stones fall where they may and not play god with the team creations?" Glynda questioned as Ozpin sipped his coffee. "We must sometimes make choices that we believe are best for all, no matter how incorrect they seem." Ozpin said not even turning to face her.


End file.
